1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of handles. More particularly, the present invention relates to an attachment apparatus for forming a handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following five (5) prior art patents were uncovered in the pertinent field of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,387 issued to Coffing on Mar. 27, 1951 for "Detachable Handle Lock" (hereafter "the Coffing Patent"); PA1 2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,489 issued to Lind on Aug. 9, 1983 for "Lever Adapter For Door Knob" (hereafter "the Lind Patent"); PA1 3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,179 issued to Salvucci on Jan. 19, 1993 for "Gas Cylinder Cart Removable Handle" (hereafter "the Salvucci Patent"); PA1 4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,589 issued to Davenport on Sep. 6, 1994 for "Lobby Dust Pan" (hereafter "the Davenport Patent"); and PA1 5. Danish Patent No. 96,038 (hereafter "the '038 Danish Patent").
The Coffing Patent discloses a detachable handle lock. It comprises two telescopic poles slidable within each other. The larger telescopic pole has a lateral opening thereon. A spring is disposed within the smaller pole therein and has a lateral protruding end. The smaller pole slides within the larger pole such that the lateral protruding end slides therein and registers with the lateral opening on the larger pole whereupon the lateral protruding end springs outwardly, thereby securing the smaller pole with the larger pole.
The Lind Patent discloses a lever adapter for a door knob. It comprises a hollow cylinder which slips over the round knob and is secured to the knob. The cylinder has an end which is closed. The other end is internally threaded to receive an externally threaded annular ring adapted to slip over the supporting shaft of the knob. Threading the ring into the cylinder causes the cylinder to be secured to the knob to provide a handle-type latch mechanism.
The Davenport Patent discloses a lobby dust pan.
The '038 Danish Patent, as disclosed from the figures shows a fastening apparatus.
The Salvucci Patent discloses a detachable handle for a gas cylinder cart. The attachment involves a mechanism which simply involves inserting the bent handle into an opening and then having mating members through which a screw bolt and nut can be inserted.
None of these prior art patents have disclosed an attachment apparatus which can be attached to a broom handle or the like for forming a handle. It is desirable to have an attachment apparatus, where it can be securely fastened onto a broom handle or the like for forming a handle so that an individual can grip the broom handle in the horizontal direction or in the vertical direction, whichever the situation may be. It is also desirable to have a very efficient and also very effective design and construction of an attachment apparatus, where the attachment apparatus can be securely fastened and quickly released.